


How Not To End Things

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins





	1. Chapter 1

It’s over, Dean thought as he stared at Sam, who lay on the floor, dead. It was Dean’s fault. Everything is. Sammy leaving, their father dying, the demon blood, the Mark of Cain, all of it.  
“No,” Dean muttered as tears fell from his eyes.  
Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
“Don’t touch me,” Dean said.  
Dean burst out the door, not caring if anyone followed He needs Sam. Without his brother, there’s nothing left. Nothing. Dean can’t survive on his own, left alone with his thoughts, fears. Nothing good ever happens when one is left alone with one’s own toxic thoughts.  
He opened the door to the bunker and immediately headed to the table, where he got a piece of paper and a pen.  
Cas followed, trailing in his yellow car. Too late. He heard it. Bang!  
“No,” He yelled, “Dean!”  
He ran inside. What he saw was far worse than anything he’d seen or ever wanted to see. Blood, a letter, a gun just next to Dean’s hand.  
“NO!” Cas yelled again, “Dean! Please, no!”  
The letter: I’m sorry. Forgive me.  
Cas held Dean, touching his head, but there was no healing this. He was gone, forever. Cas cried. Bawled like he’d never bawled before.  
It’s over. Everything. Is. Over.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cut!"

The camera stopped, Misha was still crying. Crying because it was so real to him, like the blood was really Jensen's, and Jared was really gone. Jensen opened his eyes and hugged Misha.  
"It's really over," Misha said.  
Jared came onto set to hug Misha as well. They were all crying, sad because this crazy, amazing thing they'd worked on for so long...was over. The most bittersweet moment in all of bittersweet history. 

Misha wiped his tears.  
"I love you guys."


End file.
